


Armor

by metgayla



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metgayla/pseuds/metgayla
Summary: When they were kids, their mom used to say they were soulmates, Danny was always there to protect his little sister and Debbie would be the best sister she could to be good and help him in the cons, but when he met Lou, Danny was sure he wasn’t Debbie’s soulmate. The way Debbie and Lou looked and talked to each other, the way Lou could complete Debbie’s sentences. He knew Lou was exactly what Debbie needed if something bad happened to him.





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! That’s my first story in a while now please remember that English isn’t my first language so take it easy (and thank you carmen for helping me w this one you’re amazing). Hope u guys like and enjoy it!

“Lou! He sent me to jail. You have no idea what that’s like”

Yeah, Lou had no idea what it was like to be inside, but she did know what it was like being in a cage. 5 years 8 months and 12 days. She missed Deb all this time way more than she had ever missed Australia in 30 years. Lou tried to do other cons but it was never the same. They weren’t Deb’s plans. 

“Yeah Deb, I have no idea what that’s like. But I do know what its like being without you and I don’t want to be in that place ever again.”

Lou walked away and Deb felt it. Lou had always been sentimental between them but the brunette wasn’t ready for it. She knew it would be hard but seeing her partner like that? Yeah, it hurt her more than five years in jail.

Lou didn’t come home that night. “Home” That was a strange word for her to say after five years but for Debbie, home wasn’t a place. It was her. The stubborn seventeen year old blonde with the most perfect accent in the world. Debbie always knew it was her, and Lou knew it too, but it was just... comfortable the way it was. Until Claude happened.

“Nine, I need you to find Lou” Debbie said when the youngest picked up her laptop. 

“What the hell happened?” 

“Just find her, she took her bike”

Nine had never seen Debbie like that. It was strange seeing Debbie this worried.

A few moments passed until Nine finally found her

“She’s at the pier, go get her” 

“Thank you nine, I owe you one” Debbie said as she walked through the door. 

She took Lou’s car and went to where Nine told her the blond was. She knew Lou would be hurt, but walk away? That wasn’t Lou. When Debbie finally got to the pier, Lou was the only one there. Head down, a bottle of vodka on her left hand.

“Lou?”

“What do you want Deborah?” she answered in a cold tone.

“Come home with me, honey” and this was vulnerable Debbie talking, the one only Lou knew about.

“So you talk to me like I have no feelings, like five years were nothing and after talking about all this shit, you have the nerve to come here and tell me to come back? You are so selfish!” At this point Lou was already on her feet with tears on her eyes.

“I know I’m wrong. I know I made a huge mistake with Claude but please Lou, talk to me! You’re my best friend, you’re my partner” the brunette was talking and for the first time since she got out she was being completely open with Lou, “you’re the one I love Lou!”

“Oh okay, now I’m the one you love? Nice! I can’t understand you Debbie, I really don’t get why you do it” her voice kept breaking, she wasn’t ready for this conversation.

“Lou, please don’t do this”

“Do what? Tell you the truth? Tell you that after you went to jail I started doing drugs again? Yeah Debbie, you’re not the only one that has been through hell” and those words cut through Debbie's heart. She knew Lou's past with addiction but she didn’t know about her relapse.

“Let me help you” Debbie pleaded

“I’m so stupid to have a bottle of vodka in my hands and I can’t even fucking drink it!” 

“I’m happy that you didn’t babe, for how long have you been sober?”

“3 years”

“I’m sorry I put you through this again”

“Whatever”

“Give me a second chance, let me take you home. I can’t erase what happened but we can try again. Give me a chance, please have faith in me” Debbie’s hands were already on Lou’s face, tears streaming down both of their faces they’ve known each other for a long time so they knew when something they said was true.

“Can you give me the vodka?” Debbie asked nicely and Lou complied, “thanks babe.” 

“You know, I never wanted to admit it but I think we both always knew what we got.” she said leaning on her motorcycle “Why is it so hard to say that? We've known each other since we were seventeen Debs!"

"I've always been afraid of losing you. From the day we meet for the first time. From the day my dad put you out of my house because he saw us kissing, our first kiss. You are my weakness and my strength, Lou.” she said standing in front of the blonde “I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you, you have to understand it”

“Why do you always have to make me the enemy? You know it doesn’t have to be this way. Let me in babe, you don’t have to use this armor anymore. Your father is gone, you don’t have to pretend anything and you know it.”

“I know and I’m sorry I did this to you, it’s all my fault. I’m so stupid! I’m almost 40 and look the conversation we’re having!”

“You’re such a baby Debbie Ocean. I don’t care! We had sex a few times, you had sex with Tammy, I had sex with Tammy, its not the end of the world” Lou said laughing

“Oh we did so many crazy things, didn’t we?” Debbie said with a smile that could bring brightness even to the darkest days

“I love when you smile like that” Lou said looking into Debbie’s eyes “its like we’re seventeen all over again”

“You make me feel that way, it’s all you” Debbie said as Lou brought her closer and she smiled again “see your doing it again” 

“I missed you” Lou said it out loud for the first time. And thank God, she did. 

“I missed you too babe” the brunette said as Lou kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for a while, thinking and felling how good was to be back to each other. 

Danny used to say that the love they shared was impossible to describe in words and after a while, Debbie started to think the same thing. Soulmates. Your soulmate is the person you belong to, the one who gets you even when you, don’t. The only person who can really get you.

When they were kids, their mom used to say they were soulmates, Danny was always there to protect his little sister and Debbie would be the best sister she could to be good and help him in the cons, but when he met Lou, Danny was sure he wasn’t Debbie’s soulmate. The way Debbie and Lou looked and talked to each other, the way Lou could complete Debbie’s sentences. He knew Lou was exactly what Debbie needed if something bad happened to him.

“Our universe grants every soul a twin and no matter where they are or how far away they are, they will always find one another.” He started “People think a soulmate is your perfect fit, and that’s what everyone wants. But a true soulmate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life. A true soulmate is probably the most important person you’ll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake. This is destiny; this is love.”

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Debbie asked turning her head so she could look to Lou.

“I don’t know, why?” Lou asked while playing with Debbie’s hair.

“When I was little, my mom used to say Danny was my soulmate, that we were always be there for each other, supporting and loving each other but that they after my father kicked you out of our house, Danny came to my room and said you were my soulmate” Debbie said with a weak voice and letting a single tear run down her face.

“He really did?” Lou asked surprised 

“Yes he did. And I always thought he was right”

“And you still think so?

“Always” Debbie answered but didn’t even have time to think at the end of the word, Lou’s lips were finally on hers after almost seven years. Their kiss was slow, like they needed to reconnect after all these years that they were apart. They ended the kiss when air was needed but stayed close, eyes closed, forehead touching. Feeling every single heartbeat.

“You know, being here with you like this reminds me of 2002” Debbie said.

“Oh shit, I knew you were thinking to much!” Lou said laughing “we were crazy!”

“It was the best time of our lives”

“For sure it was...” they stayed in silence for a moment “do you want to go home now?”

“Home... yeah. Sounds good” she said and they made their way to the car until Debbie’s phone rang. 

“Hi Tammy” Debbie said doing a funny face to Lou “yeah, yeah she’s here”

“Hi TimTam” Lou said 

“Oh fuck what happened? Leslie told me you took the bike and they were worried”

“It’s all fine now Tammy, promise”

“Are you sure?”.

“Yeah TimTam, all fine” Lou said giving Debbie a knowing smile. It was all perfect, they where finally home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me so long to write this little piece but I would love to hear what y’all have to say pls leave a comment and thanks for reading it!


End file.
